


Clashing Gears

by Grain_Crain



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/pseuds/Grain_Crain
Summary: Two angy people get together.





	Clashing Gears

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is inspired by the trivia page of Mira  
> 'Mira was the lead engineer that led the creation of a specialised ballistic shield for Operator Alexsandr Senaviev.'
> 
> http://rainbowsix.wikia.com/wiki/Mira

The first time Alex noticed the engineer was when Six 'granted' his LMG a protective window. He was not a fan of such thing because his antique beauty didn't need a hideous and bulky garment. Of course, he didn't make any effort to hide the displeasure when Six walked in with someone that he hadnt seen before.

"Don't look too glum, Mr Senaviev." Six patted on his shoulder and he gritted his teeth in silence. When the head woman left the room, Alex sighed as the engineer swiftly worked on the installment.

"Do you not trust Señora Six?" The woman asked.

"No. This is my weapon." Alex spat out at her and surprised that woman didn't react to this childish pout.

"And it is my job to make something that will lessen the chance of your death due to your stupidity." She spoke in calm manner and this irritated Alex. It felt like she doesn't understand the reason behind his frustration. He had been doing fine without the flimsy protection and saw no reason for the need of it.

"It is done." When Alex checked out the new addition to his beloved LMG, he knew that the window might not be the most terrible thing after all but still, his temper was screaming 'no.'

"Do I get a 'thank you?'" She asked and he ignored. The work was flawless and she touched nothing to damage the weapon and yet he didn't feel like acknowledging the masterful finesse. Just as he was about to wave her off, she grabbed him by the collar and forced an eye contact.

"Listen here, you pendejo. I didn't drive all the way down to this grey shithole to be treated like your handmaid. What are you, a damsel in distress?" She spoke in rapid manner with escalated aggression. Alex was slightly taken aback at the sudden mood change.

"Without that piece of glass, you would be dead by here," She tapped on his head, "and here," then on his neck, "finally here," lastly on his upper chests.

"I thought you would know, being a veteran combatant and all, but I guess not. You can throw the window away if you want because I don't have the capacity to care about idiots who don't value their lives." She pushed him off and forcefully gathered her tools. Realising what he had just done out of foolish pride, Alex hastily apologised but the engineer flipped him a middle finger and stormed out of the room.

"Hey, what is your name?" He followed after her.

"Oh, so now I am important, hm?" She replied without looking back.

"I can get you a commendation." His courteous offer stopped her from power walking down the hallway.

"Don't need your filthy commendation but if you get injured, tell them that Álvarez will NOT be working with you ever again." She stopped, spat on the ground and sprinted out. Alex regretted this encounter when he found out that she was going to be the newest recruit to the team on their second year.

* * *

There isn't much to explain the amount and depth of confusion that Alex is feeling. Did he expect Six to bring the two new operators? Yes. Was he supposed to say something to the familiar woman who is glaring at him with such intense hatred? Maybe. Could he act like a spoiled brat when she has been chosen to be on the defending team tonight? Absolutely not. He holds the urge to plead Maxim to stay with him. If not, he also wishes that Doc will join him and Mira to be one of the anchoring operators. Much to his demise, the two follow out with the damned German rascal. He knows that they know of the strange tension from the smaller Spaniard because he saw Doc nervously shifting his eyes between Alex and Mira before jogging away.

"Go with them. I don't need you here." She is collected and calm but there is an edge in her attitude.

"My weapon needs me." He pats on the LMG but his hands are clearly away from the protective window.

"I see that you still have it on." She says while rummaging through her large black duffel bag.

"It is alright." Although he still hates to admit, but the window hasn't been as flimsy as he thought it would be.

"Of course it is. But you will see something better." There is something long, glossy and dark in her hands. It certainly looks very heavy and Alex walks over to offer a help.

"I've got this." Her straight-lined and strained attempt at giving him a polite smile gives him a clear message to back off. He watches her placing the object against a fortified wall and with a mighty crash, dusts rise up to clog his vision. When he opens his eyes, he sees a window with clean line of sight on the oppsite side of the wall. She proceeds to punch another one on the far side of the right and he realises that these windows allow him to observe the terrorists movements outside of their secure point.

"Oпа." He slips out an impressed remark at the astounding tactical ingenuity. Checking that they still have few seconds before the first wave, Alex walks over to Mira who has just gained a whole new aspect of respect from him.

"This is good." What a tactless compliment. Alex knows he should have said something better but eloquence is not part of his nature.

"Told you so." Mira replies as she checks on her SMG and ammunition for the last time.

"Tell me more." He is not asking her out for a date. Her gadgets intrigues him and he simply wishes to know about such technology.

"Got no time to waste on rude people." She turns around to face him with the similar glare from their first encounter.

"May I know more?" Alex blinks to prevent himself from rolling his eyes.

"No, you may not." She read through his hidden sarcasm and distances herself away from him. Feeling somewhat annoyed at being treated like an ungrateful child, Alex strides closer to tap her by the shoulder.

"You need to tell me what I have done wron-" As soon as he touches her, she takes a sharp turn to thwart off his hand and thrust the butt of her gun to plant a hardy jab on his helmet.The impact of steel against his alloy headgear rings some series of painful echoes in his ears.

"Don't you dare touch me." Her snarl doesn't scare him. In fact, Alex is pleasantly surprised to witness such quality blow and lightening-fast reflex. Without his helmet, Alex would have gotten a big shiner. This may sound really perverted but Alex wants to see how far he can push her to the pure and unadulterated rage. He isn't confused anymore or dreading to be in the same room with her. He has found the long forgotten guilty pleasure of violence in his Red Army days and Mira will be helping him from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for PapaKapkan and a_good_bean for the inspirations :D


End file.
